Here Comes The Bride
by Quistis de Valentine
Summary: Squall and Rinoa's wedding is about to take place and of course, it won't go by without complications. Really silly fic, I warn you.


Here comes the bride

A/N: No flames for this please, this was just something I wrote down, in lack of better ideas.

' Here comes the bride…'

Rinoa looked dreamily out of the window. It was a perfect day. The sky was blue with cute little clouds just floating by. But what made it even more perfect, was that tomorrow was her wedding day. She was trying on her dress while humming the song all girls dream to hear.

' All dressed in white…'

Her wedding dress was white of course and she stroke the silk carefully. Tomorrow all of her dreams would come true. Or so she thought!

* If this had been a movie, the dramatic 'dum dum dum dumm' would be playing here *

Squall on the other hand was also busy preparing. His tuxedo was ready, Zell was his best man, the church was filled with flowers… but something was sill undone… His vows! 

"Oh my god, Rinoa's gonna hate me… Gotta think of something… fast!"

He started walking around in the room.

"Rinoa, I… I promise to love… nah, that's been done so many times. She'll probably want something original. Rinoa, you've been my support, my cliff… arg, why can't I think of something! This is going to be a disaster!" 

* Again with the music *

Quistis stretched and yawned. This was her first sleep-in in weeks and it felt good! She took a look at her watch. 10am. Fine, she hadn't slept too long, she could still enjoy her day off. She got dressed and went out. The sun was shinning, this was definitely going to be a great day. One of her students came over to her and said:

"Hi, Instructor Trepe. Isn't it great? Squall finally asked Rinoa to marry him!"

"What!?"

"You didn't know? The wedding's tomorrow."

* We see Quistis's face expression (I have no word for this, but you see it right?) The scary music plays again, but don't worry, this is the last time you'll hear it. After all, this is a romantic comedy *

~*~ Later that day ~*~

We're at Rinoa's room again. She is finished trying on her dress and just sits daydreaming about tomorrow. Squall enters.

"Hi Rinoa, erm… I gotta tell you something."

"Sure, what's up, my soon-to-be husband? By the way, you're not supposed to see my 24 hours before the wedding."

"Sorry baby, but I need to talk to you. It's about my…"

"Yes?"

"Erm… Wedding vows." 

"Oh god, you scared me! I thought it was going to be something serious! Squall! Who cares about your vows, as long as you're there and admitting you love me to the world."

"You know I love you more than anything in the world."

"See? That's enough for me, although I have to admit I have written some vows. Actually, I've written about 300."

Squall stares at her in shock.

"Don't worry," she laughs. "I promise to not read them all. I just love you so much, and there's so much I wanted to tell you."

Squall goes over and kisses her.

"I don't know what I've done to deserve you."

"Try: Just being your annoying self?"

"Yeah, that would be about it. Hey, what about names. Do you wish to be refereed to as Rinoa Leonhart?"

"I don't think so, Mr. Heartilly"

"Squall Heartilly? What's wrong with that picture?"

"Fine. We both keep our own names." She starts to laugh. "Squall Heartilly… What a joke."

"It's not that funny." Squall tries to act offended.

"Yes, honey. It is."

~*~ At the same time, at Quistis's ~*~

"Oh my god, I can't believe Squall is getting married. I love Squall. I just never realized it. I have to stop him. Oh, why didn't I realize this sooner… and tomorrow it will be too late."

She fell on the bed crying while her mind was making up the craziest plan ever. 

~*~ The next day, the Wedding Day ~*~

"Everything's perfect," Selphie announced. "Now we just need the bride." The church was filled with beautiful white lily's, everyone that had ever played a part in the couple's life were there and Squall was standing nervously by the alter. He scanned the area, and suddenly he realized what was missing. Quistis wasn't there. The disappointment hit him like a bomb. She was one of his best friends, maybe the best friend and she wasn't here, on the most important day of his life. He sighed and looked over at Zell. He smiled his silly smile and held the thumb up for him. He hadn't noticed and even though Zell's goofy act usually cheered him up, it didn't work now. '_Quisty, where are you?'_

Suddenly the music started to play and slowly Rinoa entered the door. She was most breathtaking sight he had ever seen and he feel in love with her all over again. The thought of Quistis was gone… almost. She continued her way up to the alter and by her side was her father who was walking proud beside her. '_This is it, Squall'_, he thought when she stepped up beside him and let go of her father. She kissed him quickly on the cheek and gave Squall a smile. And they were ready. To become husband and wife forever. The priest started the ceremony. 

"… And if there is anyone who feels this couple should not be united in marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The church went quiet for a while and the priest was just about to continue when the door flew open and a T-rex entered. Panic broke out, and people started running around, fearing for their life, but the sound of a whip being hit to the floor made them all stop. Quistis stepped out from behind the dinosaur. She looked at them all with a innocent look before she regained her professionally act.

"Some help, please?"

The SeeD's formed a team and quickly finished off the dinosaur, but they didn't manage it without destroying all of the flowers and when it died, the whole place looked like a mess. Rinoa just looked at them all in shock. "This isn't happening…."

Squall turned to Quistis. "Care to explain yourself? What was that dinosaur doing here?"

"Well… erm… you see, I was at the training center to… well, work out some frustrations and… I guess things got a little out of hand. So… some T-rexes escaped and I started hunting them down. I killed the others… but I guess this one smelled people or something and came here. I didn't have time to stop it. I'm… I'm sorry…Squall."

"Well… I guess it's not your fault," his voice died a little and suddenly he remembered something she said. "What kind of frustrations, Quistis?" 

The beautiful girl blushed a little before deciding this was the moment of truth. "I…I've… been having these feelings lately. And… and I couldn't let you… let you get married just yet," she looked down, before meeting his eyes. "Did I catch you in time? You're not married yet?"

"Quistis…" he reached out to touch her, but Rinoa got in the way. "How dare you coming here, ruining everything!? Squall doesn't love you, he loves me! When will that pathetic mind of yours get that!? Will you just get the hell out of here so we can continue our wedding!!!" 

"Rinoa!" Squall voice was angry now. "How dare _you_ talking to my best friend like that? So she screwed up, that doesn't make it alright for you to yell at her!" He turned to Quistis. "My precious Quisty, if you had only… only said something sooner. I…"

"But I didn't know! I just… realized… how much you mean to me. How much I really…" She meet his eyes and saw the reflections of her own tears in his. "… I really love you." 

"This… this is not fair!!!!!" Rinoa cried and started to run out of the church, and her father ran after her. "Rinoa! Pumpkin…"

Squall turned to Quistis again. "I… love you? No, you're my best friend. I can't…"

She smiled through her tears and lifted a finger to remove his tears that were also running freely down his cheeks. "Stranger thing has happen you know."

"But you're… Quistis."

He pulled her into his arms and was just about to kiss her when…

"Gasp!"

"Gasp!"

"Gasp!" 

Squall, Quistis and Rinoa wake up at the same time and run out of their rooms. They stop when they run into each other in the hallway. They just look at one and other.

__

'What a nightmare. I can't believe I actually thought about marring Squall.' Quistis stops her thoughts and looks over at Rinoa. '_Wonder what she would do if she knew…'_

Rinoa just stares at Squall. '_What a beautiful wedding we would have, if that bitch hadn't… No one will ever come between me and Squall.' _She smiles, but the smile frowns. '_But that dress, my god. I thought I had better taste than that.'_

'Do I really want to marry Rinoa? I hope this wasn't a glimpse into the future. 'Cause I love Rinoa, not Quistis.' Squall meets Quistis' eyes. '_Or…'_

The End.

A/N: Told you it was silly, thanks for reading. 


End file.
